Rusty's Daily Ranking and Write-ups of the First 10 to Post
Rusty's Daily Ranking and Write-ups of the First 10 to Post is a topic series that he ran in early 2009 that was exactly what it sounds like. The Rules Everyday, I'll post a topic that will state, "The first ten users to post get ranked + a writeup. As the days go on, I'll have overall states DAY 1 10. GTM Never seen you before Sorry 9. DigitalIncision I've kinda seen you but not enough to have an opinion on you 8. TheOceIot You were in the Worst Opinion Off! League, but you dropped out of it If you were still in it, I'd know more about you and you would of been higher probably 7. Nevest You've had a couple of topics I've liked but that's about it 6. Aecioo One of my judges in the WOO!L Your a pretty cool guy but probably my least favourite Judge of the three (sorry, Palmer and Bidoof are just so awesome) also, put a shirt on 5. Gatarix Drakeryn is a guy that I find really cool still don't understand why he gave me a 4/10 in the Rate the user but I don't really mind 4. ZenOfThunder Character Battle/Video Game Battle Mock-up match pictures All that needs to be said to get you this high rank Awesome stuff Zen Do more mock-up match pictures 3. espio4000 I've always liked you, but mad that you rejected Magical Starsign and put Opoona on your RPG list I vow to beat you in a popularity contest in this board someday cause right now, I'm 0-2 2. Whit3_Rabb1t You posting in this list make me want to play mini-golf with you again Damn that was fun I've gotten so much better since I demand a rematch with you, SonicTheLegend and Aecioo (did I forget anyone) 1. tazzyboyishere Probably the first user that I really stuck with when I came to Board 8 His contest are always awesome DAY 2 10. Zazulak You are very annoying, so annoying that your lower then people I've very seen before. 9. dragon22391 Your right, I've never seen you before. 8. Tha Great One Your not tha great if I've never seen you before. 7. Seong Mina I've seen some of you, but not enough, but I wish I could of seen more of you though. 6. W V I I've seen your topic featuring Zen, I like them tbqh, but that's all I've seen of you. 5. Jukkie Don't ask how you got so high Jukkie but even though I've dissed you a couple of times, I still really like you. 4. DigitalIncision Over the 12 hour spand (or less) I've known you, you've stuck out to me. I hope I see more of you in the future. 3. fetusbucketeer Your an awesome person who gave my this awesome username, nuff said. 2. The Utility Man Sorry TUM, it's just that I talk to Palmer a lot more, but your still my second favourite user on B8. I vowe not to forget the NES topic again. 1. Heroic Palmer Favourite User right now. Your a pimp boi. If only you would turn yourself in to TRPD. DAY 3 10. Dark Master 101 Sorry man, never seen/heard of you 9. RedNikiVxnSmurf Kinda disapointed that you didn't put any N.W.A. in your rap list 8. nintendogirl1 Would of been number 7 if I didn't kick Zazulak out anyways, haven't seen to much of yay 7. Aecioo Another low ranking for yay maybe if you put a shirt on and don't bug me so much also you need to be at more WOO!PM 6. SuperAngelo128 I've wanted to talk to you so much, but I haven't really gotten the chance to yet maybe if I did though, you'd be higher 5. Bokonon_Lives I'm really enjoying your contest Boko, but they better not have to do with making videos or I'm screwed 4. Pirate Orton Your a pretty cool guy ExTha but Orton isn't really that great of a wrestler, your choice in soccer teams are good *RKO's ExTha 3. idyvino Sorry idy, but I'm not the type of guy who gives long writeups Your the reason I posted so early though I've got to give ya that all an all, your a really cool guy 2. Crimson Dragoon Your a great person to have on the board FFD I know you don't really know/care about me, but your a great guy and B8 can't lose ya 1. Shadow_Ryoko That's right, I broke the rules so Ryoko could be in this Ryoko is to awesome not put in, and how wants Zazulak in this board anyway? Also thanks for adding me to your friends list and I will never call you Cyclo again DAY 4 10. MUKMASTER2 Your an ancient with 2882 Karma first time seeing you also, I thought you were an instant alt when you posted 9. GTM Still don't know ya, sorrry 8. paulg235 Only seen you once, and that's your 20 ranking topic hope this doesn't bring me down though 7. Apollo_Phoenix Would of been higher if knew you better Guaranteed, cause the stuff I've seen from ya, your pretty cool guy 6. red13n Your an mod so I give you points for that To bad that you took away from me being the first to have a 500th post ... also, stop giving me Moderated Messages for joking about Jukkie 5. X_Dante_X Na, you're a pretty cool guy from what I've seen I find it funny how people did their own ranking of the first ten posters though 4. Achromatic Your a awesome guy Chris tbqh All I got to say is sorry for the 4/10 in the Rate the User 3. WiiRage Kinda sucks that your going away for 2 weeks but you run thing I like, example the Decathalon also, when are you gonna do my Rusty "Name Name Name" 2. __Smurf__ You run the awesome User of the Year contest also gave me +1 in it too 1. The Utility Man Easy pick tbqh Second favourite to Palmer they had no chance DAY 5 10. cooIstorybro May of been higher if I knew your main account 9. KJ456 Your an ancient and this my first time seeing you 8. VincentLauw I have a feeling that you have a main I don't know about 7. ctesjbuvf Your pretty cool but I hate usernames that are to hard to remeber, sorry 6. paulg235 You still have to finish your top first 20 to post topic 5. Aecioo Yup, you moved up again I can see you being at every postion on this list 4. ZenOfThunder Man, I actually really want to get to know you a lot 3. espio4000 I got Opoona btw, I'll tell how that goes but you should still play Magical Starsign 2. Achromatic Another vet I really want to know 1. idyvino Only one I really talk to on this list You a pimp boi DAY 6 10. ZimbabweJustice I know your starcow but I always mix you up with that strahax guy 9. ThePooootHunter Always think your mini, I'm always disappointed 8. JONALEON1 Would of been so much higher if you posted with Leon_in_a_John 7. Gr8CyberMonkey I feel like I should know you and it really bugs me 6. CalvinbalI I'm pretty sure from PotD but got this high for the username 5. Rollthebones2 If I remember correctly, you were very awesome! 4. tazzyboyishere I demand a rematch of Russian roulette, in your wiki topic 3. idyvino After the the topic were we talk all the time, what gonna happen to us? 2. Shadow_Ryoko Almost everything about you is awesome to me for some reason 1. The Utility Man Another day at the top of the list huh, your gunning for Palmer DAY 7 10. BieMiSol I want to say I've seen you, but I'd be joking to myself 9. Evet Easily could of been number 10 8. Seginustemple I really liked your Top 100 Albums list Lost big points for me thinking your SenpaiDessus 7. Grand_Healer You really like to correct me huh? 6. paulg235 We need to talk ... NOW I want to what your like 5. EndOfDiscOne Weren't gonna get any higher ssjgotenks but your a cool user 4. SuperAngelo128 Being a Sonic/Persona fanboy brings you away from the top 3 3. espio4000 Get Opoona, screw the other games 2. tazzyboyishere What? this calls for a all new topic on my secret board where we have Russian Roulette fights 1. masterofmarth Awesome contest your running now Thanks for the sig mention DAY 8 10. ShadowHalo17 Haven't really seen you but you lose big points for playing Metal Gear Crappy game 9. matman5321 Only seen you in 2 topics outside of this one 8. Biolizard28 I've seen you think I'm dumb for some reason 7. Surskit I'm really enjoying the music topic What's next? 6. Da_J I made your wiki page and you need a sig 5. Justin_Crossing Never really talk to you, but your better then the other 5 for sure 4. EndOfDiscOne Let's talk more ssjgotenks I've liked you for what you post in your sig all the time 3. espio4000 Espio from Sonic isn't that great of a character just to tell you 2. tazzyboyishere No never do Russian Roulette anymore, so no number 1 spot for you 1. Whit3_Rabb1t Just for liking the fad makes you number 1 DAY 9 10. TifaTequifa Never seen you plus Tifa is a terrible FF character 9. Gr8CyberMonkey Nope, still never see you 8. masterofroy I will tell you this, never post with that alt again 7. Leon_in_a_John Even with your awesome alt I can't put you higher, sorry about that 6. SpikeDragon All I really now about you is you like Yoshi who I <3 and go to the same school as my, were I have yet to see you 5. Masato_Tanaka Great job for a first outing in this, hope I get to talk to you more 4. ctesjbuvf I've always like the contests that you've run and I can finally remember how to spell your username off by heart 3. Chronic1000 Your a real fun person to talk with and I wish you would make more topics 2. tazzyboyishere I don't think your ever gonna be number 1 again, you've been on drought 1. The Utility Man Stop hogging the number 1 spot man, Tazzy got to end the drought Category:User Projects